WBVDKT Wiki:Style guide
The , alternatively called the Manual of Style abbreviated MoS, but officially abbreviated STYLE, is a guide of grammatical, lexical and non-textual style for all articles on WBVDKT Wiki. It encourages editors to use a consistent style and follow basic principles. Any sections and/or other important notes not included on this article should be requested on the talk page. You may hover over any rule, point or suggestion in this article and it will display what article number it is for edit summary reference (e.g. a rename summary might contain "comply with STYLE:1:1.1" to signify that the title was unlawfully written in a foreign language). A colon (:''') indicates a section, whereas a period (.) indicates a point. So 1:1:1.2 is different to 1:1.1.2. Article titles, headings, and sections Article titles As Wikia does not include corrective capitalization in it's URL, article titles should be clear and relevent. * * * , not or .|STYLE:1:1.3}} * * , not .|STYLE:1:1.5}} * , , or as the first word of a title unless it's an inseperable part of the subject's name: and , not or .|STYLE:1:1.6}} * ), slash ( ), braces ( }); use " " instead of an ampersand ( ) unless the subject of the article is accepted as having one|STYLE:1:1.7}} ** ** ) is permitted to articles which the origonal name is taken, and needs an ambiguation addon (see below for the definition).|STYLE:1:1.7.2}} ** ) is permitted if the article's official name includes one.|STYLE:1:1.7.3}} * , not ; , not .|STYLE:1:1.8}} * , not |STYLE:1:1.9}} * not . This is so one can search, in this example, "Politics" could he searched and a list of articles related to different groups would come up, making a wealth of knowledge easily accessible for the reader.|STYLE:1:1.10}} ** , not .|STYLE:1:1.10.1}} Battles Battles should also be clear and relevant. It is highly recommended you comply with this section to avoid confusion. Titles for battle articles should only include "battle", followed by specified prepositions then the place the battle occured. Never should they include a date and/or other information. * . Instead, they should start with "Battle", capitalized: .|STYLE:1:1:1.1}} * , not .|STYLE:1:1:1.2}} * , but .|STYLE:1:1:1.3}} ** * |STYLE:1:1:1.4}} * |STYLE:1:1:1.5}} * If you think that confusion will be met when it comes to preposition, please create a redirect. War Wars are slightly different from battles, title-wise: * , not |STYLE:1:1:2.1}} * , but |STYLE:1:1:2.2}} * , not ) not be padded by a space: , not |STYLE:1:1:2.3}} * not ) of said combatant: Not , but |STYLE:1:1:2.4}} * * , not .|STYLE:1:1:2.6}} * * * , but .|STYLE:1:1:2.9}} * is correct; is not.|STYLE:1:1:2.10}} * or (note case sensetivity). If using the latter, be sure to create a redirect from the former.|STYLE:1:1:2.11}} Section headings All of the above rules in Article titles apply to section headings, as well as the ones below. Sections not only help navigate an article, but serve to make it look cleaner. * * , not .|STYLE:1:2.2}} * ** ** , , , and so on.|STYLE:1:2.3.2 (not to be used)}} * and heading text are optional ( will function identically to ). The extra spaces will not effect the layout, formatting of the way the heading is displayed to readers, however browsers with spellcheck tend to be more compatible with it then no space.|STYLE:1:2.4}} * ) as opposed to section headings.|STYLE:1:2.5}} * directly under the section heading, inserting the name of the main article in "Article Name".|STYLE:1:2.6}} * ; Although, obviously not a casual one.|STYLE:1:2.7}} * Capital letters This section is increadibly vital to the WBVDKT Wiki, because none of us know what these "Capital letters" are. No, seriously; there is some misunderstanding: The whole content of this section is point STYLE:2. Do not use capital letters for emphasis; where wording alone cannot: Writing * ** ** * ** *** *** **** *** ** *** * ** * ** instead of or ; instead of and |STYLE:3.4.1}} * * * and in the place of and .|STYLE:3.7}} * , not ; , not ; , not .|STYLE:3.7}} ** , not .|STYLE:7.4.1}} ** *** and , not ;|STYLE:7.4.2.1}} *** , not or .|STYLE:3.4.2.2}} *** as opposed to .|STYLE:7.4.2.3}} ** Avoiding the wall of text A wall of text is used to describe a body of text that seems overwhelming due to lack of diversity or formatting. The following are the three basics that should be included in a C or over grade article: *Sections}} *Paragraphs}} *Bullet points}} One should use these in C+ articles, but practice not overusing them. * ** * ** ** * ** template|STYLE:3:1.3.1}} ** *** Introduction The "section" of an article before the first section is, in fact, section zero. In the URL of editing a section, a number will be present. If it was "1," the edit box would display text above any section headings. Section zero is called is called the introduction. It is split in to two parts: The templates and the text, which should be in that order. Templates would more likely than not include an WBVDKT Wiki:Generation 6 infobox,. and the text would be basic general information on the subject. * * * * * ** *** ** *** and .|STYLE:4.5.2.1}} *** *** , not .|STYLE:4.5.2.3}} *** ** *** .|STYLE:4.5.3.1}} **** .|STYLE:4.5.3.1.1}} ** *** *** .|STYLE:4.5.4.2}} *** or |1}}.|STYLE:4.5.4.3}}